


Feast

by Paradox23



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 15:23:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9390848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paradox23/pseuds/Paradox23
Summary: He is a feast, crackling with magical juices.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Deceiver](https://archiveofourown.org/works/362996) by [silverr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverr/pseuds/silverr). 



Gorged on fel crystals, his skin is taut and swollen. He is a feast, crackling with magical juices.

This knowledge is the most delicious power.

The prince trembles as he approaches. Some of it is eagerness, and some the deterioration of muscle, but mostly it is wracking hunger. Admirable that he has retained just enough dignity not to beg.

"No hands," Selin says as kindly as he can. The toothless, lipless maw is bad enough; he is no longer able to tolerate the sight of bony grey fingers and cracked black fingernails gripping his thighs.

When the wretch bows his head in acquiescence it is a relief, for his eyes have become too empty to bear.


End file.
